


Blue Dog on a Yellow Couch

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty, dirty, dirty porn and nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dog on a Yellow Couch

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [](http://karabou.livejournal.com/profile)[**karabou**](http://karabou.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Jared's sprawled out across the bed, legs splayed open, shirt rucked up over his stomach, jeans unzipped, leaning back on his elbows like he doesn't have a care in the world, and Jensen can't remember _ever_ seeing a prettier picture than this. A wide smile spreads across Jared's face as he locks eyes with Jensen and he bends one leg slowly, letting it fall a little to the side.

Jensen has never been one to turn down an invitation, especially not one all gold-plated and fancy-printed like that. He reaches behind his head to pull his t-shirt off, losing sight of Jared for just a moment, but it's a long enough moment for Jared to be bare-chested once Jensen catches sight of him again.

"Christ," Jensen mutters, taking in the way Jared stretches out on his bed, rubs one hand across his chest and down, fingertips disappearing beneath his waistband, "you got any idea what you do to me?"

"No," Jared says, his grin wicked and bright against his tan, "but I got some idea of what I'd _like_ to do to you." He cants his hips up and the jeans slide a little lower, revealing just a hint of the dark shadow of hair. Both hands are pushing down at the jeans, tiny little increments of skin being slowly revealed. Way too slowly for Jensen's liking.

Kicking his boots off, he jumps on the bed and crawls over Jared, snarling a little at the smug grin Jared's got on his face. He says, "You," as he tugs at the waistband of Jared's jeans, "need to get naked right now."

Jared laughs at him, that loud and happy laughter that always hits Jensen straight in his dick, but he wriggles out of his jeans without hesitation. Leaning back on his elbows, he grins at Jensen, tipping his head to Jensen's crotch. "Your turn, man."

"Not yet," Jensen says before leaning forward and grabbing a hold of Jared's head, fingers digging into his scalp as Jensen tilts his head slightly and kisses him. No finesse here, no sweet seduction; it's all sloppy tongues and sharp teeth, need and want and a strong undercurrent of now now NOW. When Jensen pulls away, Jared looks more than a little dazed and a whole lot of happy. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and the look Jared gives Jensen is so heated that he needs to take a moment before he slides off Jared and says, "Turn over."

There's a beat as Jared licks his lips and just stares up at Jensen through his eyelashes - _god_ , Jensen thinks, _he's such a fucking little cocktease_ \- and then Jared smiles, all slow and easy before flipping over on his stomach.

Jensen can't even begin to think about where to begin, not with all that tanned skin stretched out before him. Broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist, the groove of Jared's spine winding its way down his back, leading Jensen's eyes to the shallow dip sitting above the swell of buttock, a sharp demarcation there where the sunkissed tan ends and pale gold begins. He wants to touch _everything_ , bury his face in Jared's skin and just breathe him in. Jared shifts a little, restless and eager, and Jensen reaches out with both hands, fingers ghosting up and Jared's back.

" _Jen_ ," Jared drawls, his voice rolling out the words husky and deep, "c'mon, get to it."

Jensen leans down and bites at the back of Jared's neck, then licks at the marks his teeth left. "Have a little patience," he says, but he knows he doesn't have much of it himself, not with Jared naked and ready beneath him. He plants a kiss on Jared's neck, then another and another, working his way down until Jared is squirming, until he licks his way to the small of Jared's back and has to sit up to catch his breath.

Jared rolls his hips once, then twice, humping at the mattress. "Stop that," Jensen says before smacking him on the ass.

Another roll of the hips and Jared looks over his shoulder, eyes dark and smoldering. "Make me," he says.

Jensen sucks in a deep breath; his lungs fill with the scent of sweat, of Jared, of sex. He knows exactly what he wants.

With both hands digging into Jared's ass, Jensen spreads him open. Jensen's so hard at this point that he feels like he's going to stroke out at any moment, but he's been dreaming of tasting Jared for ages now, of shoving his tongue into that tight muscle and feeling Jared fall apart around him. He wants it, he _wants_ it, and before he can think about it any longer, he leans in, lays his tongue along the ring of muscle, and licks.

Jared shudders beneath his hands, ripples that move all over his body. "Jen," he gasps out, "are you... _fuck_ , goddamn!"

 _Not so much of a smart mouth now_ , Jensen thinks, grinning a little. His tongue circles around, painting rings before he pushes the tip into Jared's ass. Jared lets out a hiss at that and pushes back, spreading his legs wide, begging shamelessly for more. But this is Jensen's turn to tease, to pay Jared back for every time Jensen felt like he was going to die if Jared didn't let him come. He pulls back, tracing patterns lightly with his tongue everywhere but where Jared wants him.

"Motherfucker," Jared growls, trying to push up to his hands and knees. Jensen nips him and gives him a hard smack, smirking at the way Jared glares at him over his shoulder.

"You kiss your mama with that mouth?"

"Yeah, and I suck your... _fuuuuuck_."

Jensen can't help the grin as he tonguefucks Jared, humming just a little. He could do this all fucking day, lapping up that dark, musky taste and listening to Jared as he curses and prays and begs. Jared's skin is wet with sweat, sizzling hot wherever Jensen touches. His fingers slip into the crease and he pushes one in, right alongside his tongue, loving the way it makes Jared buck up and shout.

Jared's so slick inside from Jensen's spit that it's nothing to slide that finger all the way in, back out, and in again, adding one more finger to the mix. Jensen scissors his fingers, spreads them as wide as he can, and licks in between them.

He could make Jared come from this, he _knows_ he can. Hell, he's just about ready to come from it, just from tasting Jared like this and listening to him moaning so loud Jensen's surprised the walls don't come down.

Jared groans in complaint as Jensen thrusts his fingers in one more time and then pulls them out. Before he can say anything, Jensen palms his ass, a cheek in each hand, and, shoving both thumbs in him, opens him up and stabs his tongue in, fucking Jared with it as hard and as deep as he can, his whole face pressed against Jared.

"Holy fuck," Jared manages to gasp out, his hips rising up to meet Jensen's tongue, to try and get it deeper. He pulls his knees up and under him, his ass thrusting into empty air before Jensen can get back into position.

It only takes two more swipes of his tongue to feel the muscle clench tightly, and he pulls back, just a lttle. "C'mon, man, come for me, fucking do it," he murmurs against Jared's skin, licking and biting and sucking every bit of it that comes into contact with his mouth. He sticks his tongue in again, curling the tip as much as he can and pushing in deep, and Jared lets out a choked off cry before shoving back into Jensen's mouth and then lurching forward, completely spent.

Jensen sits back on his heels and rubs his hands down his thighs. He's still got his pants on and they're fucking _killing_ him, they feel so tight right now. He pops the button on them and tugs down the zipper, sighing a little in relief. After a moment, he nudges Jared's thigh with his knee. "You dead yet?"

Jared makes some kind of noise before rolling his shoulders and propping up on his elbows to twist around and look at Jensen. "I just might be. That a problem?"

Jensen grins and shakes his head. "Not at all."

"I knew you were a kinky bastard," Jared says with a snort before turning back to lay his head on the mattress. "Do whatever you want."

"Oh, I plan on it," Jensen replies, already standing up to shuck off his pants. He gets back on the bed and settles himself over Jared, lining his cock up in the crease of Jared's ass. He gives a little thrust, lets himself slide in between the cheeks, and smiles when Jared rocks up a little.

"Where's the lube?" he whispers into Jared's ear, giving it a little swipe of his tongue.

Jared shivers, then shakes his head. "Just fuck me. I'm good." He pushes back into Jensen as if to prove it.

"You sure?"

There's no answer from Jared, just a roll of his hips that has Jensen's cockhead almost where it wants to be. Another push back and Jensen is pushing past the tight ring of muscle. It's not as slick as it should be but Jared doesn't seem to care and Jensen is more than okay with that.

His thrusts start off shallow, in and out quickly, working his way deeper and deeper with each one, until he's completely in, buried in Jared as far as he can go. He pauses for a moment, bracing himself on his arms and trying to catch his breath. Jared, the _bastard_ , is fucking rippling around him, though, and Jensen can't stop from trying to nudge in further, lose himself in that tight heat surrounding him.

"Shit," he mutters, arms shaking a little. As close as he is to Jared in this position, he can't get the movement he wants. Wrapping his arms around Jared's chest, Jensen pulls back, lifting Jared up until he's on his hands and knees and Jensen can kneel behind him, hands on Jared's hips.

"Better," Jensen grunts as he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts in deeply. He does it again, then again, over and over until he can hear the hitching sounds of Jared's breathing as he fucks him, fingers digging into Jared's hips so hard Jensen knows he's leaving bruises. Jared just moans louder and drops his head down to the mattress, bracing himself against Jensen's thrusts.

It's so good, so _fucking_ sweet, to just lose himself in Jared like this, nothing on his mind but the sweet haze of pleasure he gets from the feeling of Jared's tight ass clenching his cock.

One of Jensen's hands snakes down Jared's back, pressing down into the muscle until he reaches the back of Jared's head. His fingers twine in Jared's hair and he tugs on it, hard. Jared's head snaps up and he lets out a moan so deep and long that Jensen can feel it in his cock. His hips stutter, losing the steady rhythm that he had going. "Son of a bitch," he mutters, hand clenching harder in Jared's hair as his hips snap forward, trying to regain the rhythm.

It's too late, though; his thrusts are harder, more erratic, striving to drive himself into Jared. With his free hand he reaches around, grabbing for Jared's cock to find that Jared is already jacking himself. Jensen wraps his hand around Jared's and swipes his thumb over the head, slipping in the precome. He holds Jared like that, one hand wrapped in his hair, the other milking his cock. With low-pitched growl that skyrockets into a howl, Jared comes, spilling over Jensen's hand and clamping down on his cock.

Jensen shoves him down on the mattress and thrusts into him a few more times before biting down on Jared's shoulder and coming, the orgasm pulsing out of him in short, sweet white-hot bursts.

"Christ," he pants out, feeling completely boneless as he slides out, flopping onto the mattress next to Jared. " _Christ_ ," he repeats, pressing a hand to his chest, feeling his heart still pounding in his chest.

Jared yawns and stretches, giving Jensen a sleepy smile before curling up to his side. "G'some sleep," he mumbles into Jensen's throat. "Early day t'morrow."

For a moment, Jensen thinks about needing to clean up - he's sticky all over and the thought of waking up with the sheets stuck to him doesn't sound too thrilling - but Jared burrows into him more, all worn out and warm, and Jensen just closes his eyes and sleeps.


End file.
